pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Mamoswine
Vs. Mamoswine is the sixth episode of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It aired 5/14/2018. It is a crossover between Pokémon Tales: Dawn and Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway, Dawn, Silver, Barry, Trip, Kidd, Kay, Paul, and Tobias stand around the listing board, seeing the match ups for the third round of eliminations. Ian is paired up against Barry. Crystal is paired against Kidd. Silver is paired against Paul. Kay is paired against Tobias. Barry: Alright! Prepare to suffer a humiliating defeat, Ian. Ian: Unlikely. Silver glances over towards Paul, who nods in acknowledgement. Paul then walks off, Silver staring after him. Dawn: Silver? Are you okay? Silver: (Lost in thought) Huh? Oh, yeah. Conway: It must be hard. To face the same trainer in this tournament as you did in the previous one. Silver: In the same ranking as before. Silver smiles, then chuckles a bit. Silver: I’m excited for this rematch. Dawn: Well, this gives a difficult situation again. Silver’s match is first, but Ian’s match almost overlaps with Crystal’s match! Crystal: Oh, you guys should watch Ian’s match this time! You watched mine last time. Ian: You don’t have to— Barry: Oh yes they do! I’m going to fine you all if you don’t come watch me win the battle of the century! Minus you of course, Crystal, cause you’ll be battling. Crystal: Appreciate that. End Scene Silver stands on one side of the ice battlefield, while Paul is on the other side. In the crowds, Ian, Crystal, Conway, Dawn, Barry and Sheila watch. Sheila: Come on Silver! Kick that guy’s butt! Barry: Do it or I’ll fine you! Crystal: The atmosphere feels so tense between the two. Ian: I’m sure this is bringing back bad memories. Conway: Of their previous match ups. This will be at least the third time they’ve battled from what we know. And Paul has won both other times. Dawn: You are all underestimating Silver’s ability. I believe that he will come out on top! Referee: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer who still has Pokémon able to continue! Both sides will be allowed to make substitutions! The Coin Toss app appears on the monitor, with Silver on the side of heads and Paul on the side of tails. The coin flips, landing on heads. Silver: I’ll take advantage of this ice field. Abomasnow! Silver throws his Pokéball, choosing Abomasnow. Abomasnow: Aboma! Abomasnow waves his arms, releasing a gust of wind with a brief blizzard. A hailstorm forms over the field. Paul: Hm. Abomasnow. Good thing I have experience with beating Candice’s. Hitmonchan, stand by for battle! Paul throws a Pokéball, choosing Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan: Hitmonchan. Dawn: Hitmonchan? Conway: Not one of his usuals. We only saw Hitmonchan in action when he battled Brandon. Now we’ll see just how strong it is. Silver: Abomasnow, Ice Beam! Paul: Agility to Fire Punch! Abomasnow fires an Ice Beam, as Hitmonchan speeds and disappears with Agility. Hitmonchan appears in front of Abomasnow, punching him in the gut with a Fire Punch. Abomasnow groans as he is pushed back on the ice, while Hitmonchan is pelted by Hail. Silver: Get it with Wood Hammer! Abomasnow forms a green energy log over his arm, swinging it at Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan uses Agility, disappearing right as Wood Hammer would’ve connected. Hitmonchan appears in front of Abomasnow again. Paul: Focus Punch! Silver: Wood Hammer! Hitmonchan’s fist glows blue, as the two swing and connect attacks. The two are blown back by the power, Abomasnow taking recoil damage as Hitmonchan is pelted by hail. Paul: Agility to Fire Punch! Silver: There’s gotta be, (gasps) use Brick Break on the field! Hitmonchan disappears, as Abomasnow’s arms glow white. He slams Brick Break into the field, shattering it and ice debris floating upward. Hitmonchan reappears, being scuffed by the ice debris and the Hail. Silver: All or nothing! Sheer Cold! Abomasnow glows light blue, as the ground around him begins to freeze over. Abomasnow fires it as an energy beam at them, freezing the area as the energy beam slams head on into Hitmonchan. An ice explosion occurs, a mist encasing the field. Silver doesn’t relax, as Abomasnow prepares himself to attack. Paul: Focus Punch! Hitmonchan appears, striking Abomasnow in the gut with Focus Punch. Abomasnow groans as he falls over to the side, defeated. Referee: Abomasnow is unable to battle! The winner is Hitmonchan! Silver: Impossible! Paul: Sheer Cold only works if your Pokémon is at a higher level than mine. Or, Hitmonchan was so fast that it dodged your attack. (Smirks) Either way, you lost that one. Silver scowls as he returns Abomasnow. Barry: Yeah, Paul! That was incredible! Dawn: No! We’re cheering for Silver! Come on, Silver! You can do it! Ian: Well done. Crystal: Huh? Ian: Paul’s goading Silver on. He must know that it’s easy to do. I did the same thing in my match against him. But Silver is handling it much better. Crystal: You, did. I remember that. Crystal looks solemn as she looks away. Ian follows after her. Crystal: You two really are alike, aren’t you? Ian: (Shameful) More than I’ll admit. Silver: Go, Dusknoir! Silver throws his Pokéball, choosing Dusknoir. Dusknoir: Dusk! Paul: Hitmonchan, return. Silver: Dusknoir, stop them with Bind! Paul raises his Pokéball, firing the laser to return Hitmonchan. Dusknoir’s extension on the bottom of his body stretches along the ground as a shadow, then materializes as it wraps around Hitmonchan’s body. Hitmonchan struggles to move, the laser hitting Dusknoir’s bondage instead. Both sides are pelted by hail. Paul: So that’s what you were going for. Hitmonchan, Agility to Fire Punch! Silver: Hyper Beam! Hitmonchan disappears with Agility, appearing before Dusknoir. Hitmonchan swings Fire Punch at Dusknoir’s gut, when the mouth on it opens up, the fist going into it. Hitmonchan scowls in defiance, as a dark magenta Hyper Beam shoots out of the mouth. Hitmonchan slides back along the ice defeated. The Hail subsides. Referee: Hitmonchan is unable to battle! The winner is Dusknoir! Silver: Two can play at the tactics game. Paul returns Hitmonchan, then draws another Pokéball. He lets off a quick smile, Silver surprised. Paul: Not a bad strategy. I forgot that you’re almost at my level. Marowak! Stand by for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Marowak. Silver scowls at this. Paul: Oh, right. Your signature Pokémon is a Marowak. It lost pretty good to us last time. Marowak, use Double Edge! Barry: Whoa, whoa! Double Edge?! Conway: But that move won’t work on Dusknoir! Marowak shines with a silver aura, charging along the ice field. Dusknoir watches it approach, and Marowak rams Dusknoir head on. Marowak goes through Dusknoir, looking angry. Paul: (Smirks) Stomping Tantrum! Marowak’s anger and frustration rises, as it stomps the ground repeatedly. Shock waves travel along the ground, growing in size and power as they continue to slam into Dusknoir. Ian’s eyes widen at the move. Silver: What was that?! Paul: Stomping Tantrum. If the attack before it does nothing to the foe, then it doubles in power. Hit it with Fire Blast! Silver: (Groans) Gravity! Then use Shadow Punch! Marowak inhales and breathes a five point Fire Blast, as Dusknoir eye glows indigo. A pulse wave spreads as Gravity intensifies. The Fire Blast is smoldered by the Gravity, the flames melting a portion of the ice field. Marowak goes down on one knee as it’s affected. Dusknoir swings an indigo colored fist, which slams into Marowak and pushes it back along the ice. Paul: Stomping Tantrum! Silver: Trap it with Bind! Marowak prepares to stomp the ground with Stomping Tantrum, as Bind shoots up from the ground and wraps around it. Marowak gets angrier, and manages to strike the ground with the bone in its hand, producing the attack. Stomping Tantrum shatters most of the ice field, striking Dusknoir hard again. The Bind fades as Dusknoir is defeated. Referee: Dusknoir is unable to battle! The winner is Marowak! Paul returns Dusknoir as Marowak makes it back to Paul’s side of the field, panting. The force of Gravity is still on the field. Silver: Marowak! Silver throws his Pokéball, choosing Marowak. Marowak: Maro. Ian: (Chastising) Darn it, Silver. He walked right into his trap. Dawn: Don’t be ridiculous! He would never— Ian: His brother owns a Marowak. Silver and his Marowak have a vendetta against all other Marowak, wanting to prove they are the best. Paul’s done his research, and it most likely won him the match. Paul & Silver: Bone Rush! The two Marowak charge at each other, swinging their bones at each other. They clash repeatedly, one exchange causing them to slide away from each other. Paul: Fire Blast! Silver: Ice Beam! Paul’s Marowak uses Fire Blast, while Silver’s Marowak uses Ice Beam. The attacks collide and create a mist over the field. Paul: Stomping Tantrum! Silver: Protect! Paul’s Marowak uses Stomping Tantrum, as Silver’s Marowak raises a blue barrier to Protect herself. Paul’s Marowak charges through the mist with Double Edge, as Silver grins. Silver: Attract. Silver’s Marowak winks her eyes, releasing several energy hearts. Marowak runs head first into the Attract, and stops from infatuation. Paul squints his eyes in frustration, as Silver looks proud. Silver: We’ll prove that we’re the best out of all of them. Marowak, fire Ice Beam! Silver’s Marowak fires Ice Beam, striking Paul’s Marowak. Paul’s Marowak is still infatuated, as Silver’s Marowak fires another Ice Beam, defeating him. Referee: Paul’s Marowak is unable to battle! The winner is Silver’s Marowak! Silver nods in excitement, as Paul returns Marowak. Paul: Heh. You seem so proud of yourself. Did you ever think that I wanted you to choose that Pokémon? Silver gasps in surprise, as Paul draws a new Pokéball. Paul: Mamoswine, stand by for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Mamoswine. Mamoswine: Mamo! Silver: So you did choose it. I’m prepared either way. As I know from the length of Mamoswine’s tusks that it’s Male! Marowak, Attract! Marowak uses Attract, the attack hitting Mamoswine. Mamoswine is unaffected, and bellows to the sky again. Silver: Impossible! Paul: Mamoswine has the ability Oblivious. It prevents infatuation. Not the best of abilities, but it came in handy just this once. Mamoswine, Blizzard! Silver: Protect! Mamoswine breathes a Blizzard, Marowak using Protect against it. Mamoswine then stampedes across the ice, with purple swirling energy around him for Giga Impact. Silver: Fire Ice Beam! Try to slick up the ice! Marowak fires Ice Beam at the field, increasing the amount of ice. Mamoswine runs over it easily, and crashes into Marowak. Mamoswine walks away from the spot, leaving a defeated Marowak in his wake. Referee: Marowak is unable to battle! The winner is Mamoswine and the victor is Paul! Paul returns Mamoswine, as he goes to walk around the field. Silver sulks with his head down, returning Marowak. Paul approaches him. Paul: Not a bad battle. I look forward to a rematch. Paul nods to Silver, as he walks off. Silver looks up after him, chuckling to himself. Silver: Praise coming from that guy? He has changed. Ian gets up from his seat, heading off. Barry: Hey! Where are you going?! Ian: To get ready for our battle. Barry: Ha! Like it’ll make any difference! I plan on meeting up with Paul in the championship round, there’s no way I’ll lose to you here! Main Events * Silver battles Paul and loses, eliminating him at the Top 16. Paul moves onto the championship round. * The other known pair ups for this round are Ian vs. Barry, Kay vs. Tobias and Kidd vs. Crystal. * Silver's Dusclops is revealed to have evolved into Dusknoir. * Silver's Marowak reveals she learned Attract. * Paul's Mamoswine is revealed to have the ability Oblivious and has learned Giga Impact. Characters * Silver * Paul * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Barry * Sheila * Referee * Announcer Cameo characters * Trip * Kidd Summers * Kay * Tobias Pokémon * Abomasnow (Silver's) * Dusknoir (Silver's) * Marowak (Silver's) * Hitmonchan (Paul's) * Marowak (Paul's) * Mamoswine (Paul's) * Piplup (Ian's) Trivia * Silver loses to Paul in the same ranking as he did in the Indigo League, at Top 16. * Paul owning a Marowak was set up for this match. * The move Stomping Tantrum was added due to my desire to add in Gen VII moves. * Paul's comment on Mamoswine's ability, "useful just this once," is how I usually decide on what ability to give to a character's Pokémon, fitting a specific situation that they encounter and depending on the Pokémon, is only ever shown once. * Silver's Dusknoir is the first of Silver's Pokémon that debuted in his full battle against Ian to make a reappearance. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Lily of the Valley Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc